Kim Burns
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | franchise = Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Texas | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 1 | final appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 6 | actor = }} Kim Burns is a fictional news reporter and a main character in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre multimedia franchise. She appeared in the six-issue [[Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1|''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre]] comic book series by WildStorm Productions in 2007. Biography Kim Burns was a field reporter for WTX News in Travis County, Texas in the early 1970s. In June of 1974, Kim and her camera crew began investigating a series of macabre events, which would soon drag her into the gruesome world of the cannibalistic Hewitt family. They stopped at a trailer home off Route 17. The owner of the trailer was a corpulent woman who offered them tea. Kim asked her for directions to the town of Fuller. From within the trailer, a mysterious person intently watched the conversation. Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 1 Kim, her assistant Karla, and her cameraman Marcus, went to the Blair Meat Co. packing plant. Kim recorded a brief narrative before Marcus and she entered the abattoir. Karla remained behind in the news van. She encountered a man named Hank who was carrying a chainsaw. Hank introduced himself as the head "slaughterman" and offered to give them a tour of the facility. Contrary to popular belief, the Blair Meat plant was up and running again with a full crew. Hank went into explicit detail of the methods his men and he employ when it came to slaughtering livestock. Disgusted with the tour, she stomped back towards her news van Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 2 Kim and Marcus found that Karla was missing, and nowhere to be found. Reluctantly, they returned to the plant, believing that she may have gone inside. While exploring one of the walk-in refrigeration units, they were stunned when Hank leaped out and attacked Marcus with a cattle prod. Kim began running in terror, but Hank quickly caught up to her. Hank tied Kim to a meat hook and forced her to watch as he slaughtered Marcus. He executed him using the exact same methods that he uses when slaughtering livestock. He slit his throat, bled him out, then tossed him (still alive) into a huge vat of boiling water. As Hank got to the rendering stage of his process, Kim managed to free herself and began running. Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 3 Kim leaped through a window, out onto the pavement in front of an investigating F.B.I. agent named Baines. Baines caught sight of Hank and began firing at him. Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 4 Getting back into the WTX news van, she returned to the scene to aide Agent Baines, who was now being attacked by Hank's cousin, Thomas "Leatherface" Hewitt. She plowed into him with the news van, enabling Agent Baines a chance to climb into the passenger seat, and the two drove off. They went to a temporary F.B.I. command center at the Fuller Gas Stop. Kim found the butchered corpse of another agent named Bond shoved inside of a deli counter. Baines told her of another partner, Agent Hooper, who was still missing. After his fight with Leatherface, Baines was no in no condition to continue on foot, so Kim reluctantly agreed to search for him. Kim found an entrance into a tunnel system that ran beneath the gas stop. She descended the steps, but quickly learned that this led directly to the remainder of the Hewitt family, who captured her. Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 5 The family bound her to a chair and sat her in front of a dinner table, which consisted of a stew pot containing the head of her assistant, Karla. The injured Agent Baines managed to find her and rescue her from the cannibal family. Kim found the insensate Agent Henkle and dragged him along with her, while Baines provided cover by engaging in a final showdown with Leatherface. Leatherface managed to catch up with Henkle, dragging him back underground, leaving Kim with no one else to turn to. She frantically entered a nearby bar and begged for the patrons to help her. Nobody seemed to have any interest in her plight however. These customers knew the Hewitt family well, and they didn't want any trouble with them. Leatherface entered the bar and grabbed Kim. The others cleared him a path, and nobody raised a hand to help her. He dragged Kim outside and threw her into the back of a meat truck. Zeke Hewitt, another cousin, began driving away with Kim alone in the back with Leatherface. Leatherface went to attack her with his hook hand, but the crude prosthetic got caught onto one of the numerous meat hooks hanging from the ceiling. Kim took advantage of the opportunity and pushed the giant killer out the back of the truck onto the road. She then picked up his discarded chainsaw and ran it through the rear of the cab, impaling Zeke Hewitt. The truck swerved off the side of the road and crashed, but Kim was still alive. Still carrying the chainsaw, she began walking off into the sunset. Texas Chainsaw Massacre Vol 1 6 Notes & Trivia * The character of Kim Burns was created by writers Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning and artist Wes Craig based on concepts originally developed by Tobe Hooper. * Kim Burns's name is taken from Kim Henkel, one of the original writers and producers on the film series, and Marilyn Burns, who played the role of Sally Hardesty in the first Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Appearances * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Volume 1 #1 - "Americarnivore (Part I)" * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Volume 1 #2 - "Americarnivore (Part II)" * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Volume 1 #3 - "Americarnivore (Part III)" * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Volume 1 #4 - "Americarnivore (Part IV)" * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Volume 1 #5 - "Americarnivore (Part V)" * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Volume 1 #6 - "Americarnivore (Part VI)" See also References ---- Category:Survivors Category:Characters with biographies